


времена́ го́да

by himamocas



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, oh look angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: As the pictures and drawings grew, so did Ice Bear's loneliness. Ice Bear-centered fic. For caramel.





	времена́ го́да

"What do you think of spring?"

The sun had set its eyes once again on the blessed land as its rays give light to the lost and weak. Birds sang the first notes of a hymn that teminded one of a new life. And it was indeed such in the case of the buds who exposed their magnificent petals to the world. Those who went south or hiberanted due to the harsh winter came back, relieved and satisifed of what they had experienced.

It was the first morning of spring and Ice Bear smiled.

When his brothers went out, he sat on the front porch, a pencil and paper on his hands as he looked at the merry birds who were delighted at the new chicks that popped out from their own eggs. The cool breeze had been showered upon the land, enough for a polar bear like him to be satisfied (although he would rather stay in the fridge anytime of the day).

On days like these, he would like to remember the mornings when his father figure would hold him in his arms as he told stories of when he was in Russia.

Ice Bear himself never went to Russia. But with all the stories he had heard, the bear felt that he did step into the country once or twice.

_"весна"_

He closed his eyes and opened them once he found that certain memory.

_"In Russia, spring is perfect. Not too cold nor warm. It was just right."_

He drew the scenario. The green trees that surrounded his little home, the jolly people who waved to him as he breathed in the air. And the flowers that bloomed in his front yard. Such delicacy they possess yet their fragrance was enough to woo those passing by. The neighbors came out and went to the others' houses, bringing biscuits and vodka for they wish to discuss how wondrous spring was after that harsh Russian winter.

His eyes focused on every single detail, making sure that no mishap would be present. The strokes were gentle and careful yet strong enough to make a mark that can never be erased. Ice Bear tried to put every single thing mentioned in his story. Blue eyes that met his black ones. The smiles that showered the day with vibrance. The auspicious aura that made everyone's day seemingly perfect.

It warmed the bear's heart, seeing how everything was as beautiful as a dream.

But as he drew on, another memory had come back to him.

He remembered the tears. The tears that the Russian had shed on a particular spring night. The mysterious frame he clung unto as the time passed by. Him waking up to feel tears instead of a cool morning breeze.

Ice Bear stopped. He looked at his drawing.

It looked perfect. It looked jolly.

Yet his heart was the opposite.

* * *

"What do you think about summer?"

The bears had decided to beat the heat by going to Chloe's room. With her new air conditioner, the four of them felt relaxed. Even Ice Bear enjoyed the chilly air the furniture gave.

"Thank you so much for coming, guys!"They had been served red iced tea and rice cakes.

Grizz savored the snack. "This is good, Chloe!"

Chloe's face looked at them in surprise. "R-Really?!"

Panda nodded happily as he finished his drink. Across him was his little brother, who had a notebook and pencil.

Ice Bear looked at the scenery outside. Though he hated the heat, it brought him back another story that Yuri told him.

He closed his eyes, trying to relive that moment in his head.

_He could remember Yuri on his chair. He could remember him patting his head as the cub snuggled the blanket which was draped onto his lap. He could remember how serene the environment was. No wolves had howled into the night, which allowed him to rest with comfort._

_It was one of those rare nights, he can recall. It was one of those rare times where Yuri couldn't help himself but be soft to the bear. The bear, although he knew that Yuri was confused as to why he acted as such, still savored the warmth, not only from the fireplace but the man too. He could remember the man drinking his hot choco as he combed the cub's fur while telling stories of his life back in his old place._

_Once the imagery of spring came into his head, Yuri continued in telling his tales._

_"лето."_

Ignoring the chatters from his brothers and Chloe, he drew.

Small, gentle strokes soon turned into pictures that looked as if they were real.

_"Summer is great in Russia. You forget for one second that it is very cold nation."_

He drew fields and sunflowers that surrounded the entire land. He drew the waters that held their beauty and basked themselves into the shimmering light. He made seagulls. The seagulls, instead of fighting the human, became friends with them. A picnic table laid on the ground with the tablecloth that has been said to be passed down from generations to generations.

Ice Bear became rather pleased. Truly, over the course of the year, his art has improved to a great extent.

_"And family gathers around to enjoy summer."_

That's where he stopped.

Family.

If there was anything the two had in common (aside from their ability to survive in the cold), it was that they had no family. But unlike Ice Bear, he used to have a family.

All of a sudden, the memory of the man chasing him out due to the fact that he saw what was inside the chest made his heart ache. Years have passed yet he still felt guilty. It was as if everything was his fault. It was as if he was to blame for all that happened. For losing the one person who understood him more than his own brothers.

Despite the cruelty and coldness, he still loved him like a father.

But he couldn't help but feel the tears coming.

No. He had to be strong. His brothers can never know of his dark past. If they did, he would be thrown out just like what Yuri did to him.

A voice snapped him back to reality.

"Bro, you okay?"

Grizz looked at him with a concerned face. He suddenly noticed that Panda and Chloe had gone downstairs.

Ice Bear nodded and kept the notebook and pencil. It was, after all, the key factor to letting them know his story. And he didn't want to be seen as weak. He was, after all, their protector.

"We're leavin' now, you know? You sure you're fine?"

And Ice Bear just uttered, in a tone unfamiliar and unnoticeable by the eldest, "Ice Bear is fine."

* * *

"What do you think of fall?"

The fresh autumn morning unfortunately brought strong winds in San Francisco. So the three bears struggled to walk home with the grocery bags. They came as early as five in the morning for the fall discount which only lasted until eleven. The brothers knew that a stack would be a bad idea. So they hold onto the bags as they tried to get pass the winds.

"Man, I'm so tired!"Grizz exclaimed. Panda looked around and gasped. "Grizz, there's a cafe two blocks away!"

Said brother grinned. "Let's go, brothers!"

And so they charged. Meanwhile, Ice Bear, while trying to hold onto the bags, had the notebook and pencil which were carried by his teeth. He tried to walk while battling with the harsh wind like the rest of his brothers except that his mouth was suffering as well.

Once they finally reached the cafe, Ice Bear felt relieved. As long as the notebook and pencil were with him, all was well.

The brothers finally found a spot and ordered their drinks (except for Ice Bear, who decided that going with a cheesecake would be a better idea for he did not want that certain episode to repeat). Before the waiter could even encourage him to order a cup of coffee, Grizz and Panda shook their heads for the fear of a caffeine-induced Ice Bear still remained in their minds. The waiter eventually gave up and went to the counter.

"Well that's some strong wind right there,"Grizz started.

"I know! I was so afraid that I might be blown away too,"Panda replied.

"Oh come on. That can't happen. You're too heavy for that wind to carry you."

"Hey! That was rude!"

But Ice Bear did not even pay attention to their conversation. He took the pencil, notebook, and a red-orange leaf which stuck to one of the grocery bags. Examining it, he did his best to remember the words that were said after the man told him of summer.

_"осень."_

Once again, the simple lines and curves turned into a wonderful paradise. Once again, he paid attention to every single detail, making sure that he didn't miss out on any. But this time, the picture was different.

_"Fall is wonderful. Lots of leaves with nice colors. Nice yet cold air too."_

Because he had no coloring pencils with him, he did his best in shading the leaves without any minor nor major mistake. Leaves have been scattered to the ground as merry children played with them. A cat rested on one of the trees' branch, enjoying its morning nap. He drew an ice cream truck which surprised some of the children who played with the leaves. Mothers made recipes from potatoes and fathers chopped wood. By then, he had talked about the countryside. How the place had been so beautiful if it were not for the Russian soldiers that toured around with their cold glares.

Ice Bear continued to draw until he remembered another detail that Yuri told him.

_"When Yuri was young, mama and papa would take him to the barn."_

He went to the next page and drew the scenario. A small child had a hand being held by his mother. The father, meanwhile, whistled as he played with the keys to the barn.

The barn, according to Yuri, was large enough to store fifty cows and seventy chickens. It had a fireplace and couch with all the animals greeting him happily, all which the bear drew on another page.

_"It was home to Yuri."_

Home.

Another aching pain came to his heart.

That tent was Ice Bear's home. And it was his only home. Although Yuri probably never felt the same, just seeing him was enough to brighten up his day. He looked up to the man who sheltered him. He idolized the Russian who taught him everything and molded the bear into who he is today.

He could never forget that home. And when he lost that home, it pained him even up to this day.

Ice Bear wanted to chase the past.

He wanted to go home.

When the cheesecake came to his table, he slowly closed the notebook and ate quietly as Grizz and Panda ended up in another argument.

The only reason why he immediately moved on to draw in the next pages were because he didn't want to finish the ones he had started.

* * *

"What do you think of winter?"

Ice Bear was the one who got left out during Black Friday. So he had to walk home at night, carrying the presents and groceries needed for Christmas. This year, they decided to invite their friends to the cave. And although Ice Bear was skeptical to the idea due to the small place, he ended up agreeing to it.

The winds were stronger than that of fall's. He saw papers flying to the sky, not even thinking where they would go to next. And Ice Bear, although extremely tolerant to the cold, could not take the pressure of the wind.

He held the bags tightly. But above all, the bear's priority was the notebook. By then, he had filled up all the pages, save for the last one which he was going to draw on when he got home.

Unfortunately, Yuri did not say anything for winter. Instead, he felt a depressing atmosphere around him, as if a memory haunted him. An although they slept as soon as the man ended the story, Ice Bear could not stop thinking about it.

But when he stumbled upon the chest on a certain day, aside from a family picture, he found newspapers that were old and yellow yet readable.

Articles about the Winter War being responsible for the millions of deaths in battles swarmed the entire paper as Ice Bear's heart sunk over the details of the fights. He was about to turn a page, when he saw a postcard. Examining it, he read the name, "FINLAND".

After a trip to the library, Ice Bear finally realized what caused their deaths.

The winds have finally died down.

He looked at the snowflakes and uttered, "зима."

A tear rolled down from his face.

He missed it.

He missed those days with Yuri.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to be with him.

He wanted to return to those pleasant days full of nothing but euphoria that excited his body whenever he'd wake up.

Unfortunately, he did not notice the truck coming towards him until the last three seconds before he was hit.

**CRASH!**

He fell to the asphalt road, his head bathed in blood. He heard footsteps but Ice Bear's hearing became worse as he could not hear the screams of terror.

And the last thing he saw was a certain figure, cradling him in his arms.

* * *

The Christmas morning felt nostalgic to him.

Ice Bear was still in the hospital, his arm and leg in casts and head wrapped in bandages. As he looked around, he realized that his brothers had probably gone off to get breakfast.

He sighed.

_On mornings like these, they'd go to town and enjoy the Norwegian Christmas._

Another kind of pain came into his heart. But this time, he ignored it.

After all, he has to be satisfied with what he has now.

Suddenly, he started thinking of his brothers. Of how they first met. Of how every single day he was with them made him pumped up. And though the disagreements, in the end, he still had them and a home.

Tears started to roll down his eyes.

He had thought of wanting to go back when he didn't even realize that everyhting he had, everything he wished for was with him.

Ice Bear felt regret. He should have never felt that way.

He looked to the side to see a sketchbook. Using the arm that had the wires and needles which were attached to the IV, he grabbed it and turned to the first page.

It was a drawing of Grizz and Panda made by his brothers. The coloring looked messy and all but it was still enough to warm his heart.

Ice Bear then had an idea.

He took the pencil, turned to the next page, and started drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT BECAUSE I FORGOT TO PUT THIS)
> 
> Honestly, the only fanfic that I made which connected me on a personal level is "времена́ го́да".
> 
> With the spring part, it was still subtle and shit. But after what happened today, the others became deeper than what I had planned. The ending wasn't even supposed to be like that. I just wrote that out of sadness and longing.
> 
> I guess the point of this is that I wrote it so others can be like Ice Bear and learn to appreciate the little things in life despite the bad things in the world. And while I struggle to learn that, I still yearn for the old days to come back.


End file.
